Dragons: Riders of Berk
by SingStar234
Summary: Riders of Berk follows up on Hiccup and Kaida and their fire-breathing friends Toothless and Misteria on an adventure with the viking gang discovering new dragons and new enemies. (IN-COMPLETE)


Chapter 1: How To Start A Dragon Academy

 **This is Berk. For generations, it was Viking against dragon.** _The battles were ferocious... then one day, everything changed._ **I met Toothless,** _and I met Misteria_ , **and together we've shown people here that instead of fighting dragons we can ride them...** _live with them, even train them._

On top of one of the sea stack were 5 riders Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut on top of their dragons Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch. They were joined by Hiccup and Kaida and their dragons.

"Okay, guys. Best Trick Competition. Who's up first?" Hiccup said as he, Toothless, Kaida and Misteria landed on the sea stack.

"Uh..." Fishlegs started to say before he was interrupted by Snotlout.

"Me!" He said pointing to himself.

"Actually, I think it's-"

"Me!"

This annoyed Astrid yelled, "Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, GO!"

Snotlout gave a smirk, "Oh, don't worry, we'll go. And when we go, Hookfang and I are gonna light the sky on-" Hookfang, then took off without waiting for Snotlout to finish "-FIRE! Oh, no!" Snotlout yelled as Hookfang started flying madly around. Hookfang then went in between two sea stack, almost making Snotlout's helmet catch fire. He then took Snotlout under water, where Snotlout kept on screaming. Hookfang and Snotlout then finally rejoined the other riders, "I'm alive...? I'm alive!" Snotlout said with relief but as soon as he saw the others looking at him, he quickly changed his appearance. "Of course I am."

"It's my turn! Ready, Meatlug? Here we go!" Fishlegs and Meatlug's just flew around in a circle before landing. Fishlegs, however, didn't seem bothered by this. "Yes, new personal best!" He said as Meatlug licked him happily.

"My turn!" Ruffnut said.

"No, my turn!"

"Guys, same dragon." Kaida said, before the Thorston twins could get in another argument.

"Oh, right." Tuffnut said. The Thorston twins then took off with their dragon, Barf and Belch, but a few seconds later they started another argument.

"Go left!"

"No, right!"

"N-no, right!"

"No, left!"

After narrowly missing a nearby sea stack, Barf and Belch decided to take control of the flying and threw their riders high into the air, "OH NO! WHOA! THIS IS AWESOME AND SCARY! AAAH!" Tuffnut shouted in mid-air.

Their dragon caught them by the back of their cloths and then threw them back onto their backs. They then took them back to the others.

"We almost died!" Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, I know... go again?!" Tuffnut asked getting excited again.

"Hey its my turn. You might want to take notes." Astrid said turning to Hiccup, who just smiled in response. Kaida looked at him just as Astrid took off.

"And what notes would that be Hiccup?" Kaida asked her brother, who just groaned.

"Okay, Stormfly, tail flip!" Astrid commanded. Stormfly complied, flipping her tail into the water. "Now twirl!" The blue Nadder then twirled around in circles, whole still flying forward. "Quick, upwards spiral!" They finished their routine with a spin high into the air.

"Alright, Stormfly!" Astrid praised her dragon as they came back onto the sea stacks.

"Yeah, but can you do it without the dragon?" Snotlout asked. Astrid responded with a punch to his shoulder. "Ow!"

Astrid then turned and gestured to the two remaining riders to go.

"Yeah, it looks like we've got our work cut out for us there, bro." Kaida said to her brother. Hiccup nodded in agreement.

The four of them then took off. Toothless and Misteria dived down towards the ocean. Just when it looked like they were going to hit the water, Hiccup and Kaida pulls up and they shoot forward with incredible speed. They then come across two conjoined sea stacks. The Haddock twins shared a knowing look before getting ready. Hiccup unhooks his metal leg from the saddle and he and Kaida and jumps on the bridge between the sea stacks while their dragons flew underneath. The twins then ran across the bridge and jumped back to their dragons on the other side. Toothless and Misteria wrapped up the performance by shooting plasma blasts into the sky, leaving the other teens amazed once again.

"They're still the best." Astrid admitted, happy for them.

"Another win. Good job, guys." Hiccup said.

"We still got it." Kaida said happily.

The four of them happily flew back to the village.

 _Yep, dragons._ **Most people on Berk would say life here is better since we made peace with them.** _Unfortunately, dragons are still, well,_ _ **dragons.**_

When the Haddock twins and their dragons landed in the village, they saw chaos.

"Bad dragon let go of my food." The women said as she was dragged out of her house. The Terrible Terror then pulled the meat off it, leaving the women to hold the leg bone. "Drop it pesky dragon." Then another Terrible Terror grabbed the bone. "DRAGONS"

They then turned to see a man yelling at Deadly Nadder which was standing on his roof. "Get off my roof my roof pest."

Then they turned to find a Monstrous Nightmare standing on a cart tugging on a bag off apples with another man on the other end yelling. "Let go of that these are my apples."

They turned around again just in time to see a Deadly Nadder running in a woman's laundry line and taking it with it. "Give me back my laundry dragon." The women yelled.

"Incoming!" A man yelled looking up.

"Look out!"

"Dragon poo!"

Hiccup and Kaida looked up and saw that a bunch of dragons flying overhead. Then without warning they began to poo right over their heads. Every Viking began to run for cover trying to avoid the green droppings.

"Ew, gross, gross, gross, gross! Oh, poop! Oh, that's disgusting!" Hiccup said, trying to avoid being hit.

"And we just got this village cleaned." Kaida said, covering her nose and mouth.

They backed up, bumping into Bucket and Mulch who were using shields as umbrellas.

"Hey, Mulch. Hey, Bucket. Sorry about the, uh-" Hiccup tried to apologise.

"Every day at 3:00. They're regular at least. A tip of the cap." Bucket commented.

"Better than the days when it was "kill or be killed". Hey, we've got some fish for that father of yours. Bucket, give them the cod." Mulch said to his friend.

Bucket held out an empty sack which was torn at the bottom.

"I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?" Bucket asked confused.

Kaida sighed looking at her brother. Hiccup then tried to explain to Bucket what happened to the fish, "Um, no, uh, actually, Bucket, I-I'm afraid the, uh-" However, he didn't need to explain as a Terrible Terror walked by with a cod.

Most of us here on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad. But there are those who will never accept the dragons and will do anything to drive them away.

At night, in a house outside the village lived an old man named Mildew who was trying to sleep. Suddenly his roof started to shake, waking him up. He went outside to investigate and found a Gronckle sleeping on his roof.

"Dragons. I should've known." He muttered. He then holds up a half-eaten cabbage. "Helps himself to my roof and my cabbage." He grumbled. He was definitely going to complain to the chief.

He then turns around and, to his horror, saw that a bunch of Gronckles have devoured his entire cabbage field.

"My whole field! Gone! That tears it, Fungus." He then called to his sheep, Fungus, and grabbed his helmet, staff and sheep and started to walk towards the village with a scowl on his face.

xxxx

The next day Stoick is giving orders to some of the villagers, "Stand the elk up in the back. The fishing boats just came in with a big catch."

"Stoick!" A voice called out. Seeing, who it belong to made Gobber sigh.

"Ah, here's Mildew with the complaint of the day." He said, not looking forward to whatever Mildew has to say.

"You picked a bad time, Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing food. The freeze is coming." Stoick said, hoping to avoid talking with Mildew.

Mildew ignored what Stoick had said, "It's the dragons again. Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men."

"Neither are you, Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town?" Gobber responded.

This cause Mildew to scowl, "Ah, very well, make your jokes. Meanwhile these dragons upend our village carts! Turn people's houses into piles of rubble!" This caught the nearby villagers' attention

"Mildew's right!" One of the Vikings said, agreeing with the old man.

"They even disturb an old man's rest! Can't you see these bags under me eyes?" Mildew said, pointing to his eyes

"Go on, Mildew!" A villager encouraged.

"He's right, he's hideous." Gobber commented.

"These are wild and unpredictable beasts!" Mildew shouted.

"Right you are!" Another villager shouted in agreement

"They even cracked this man's skull! Like an egg." Mildew said, gesturing to Bucket.

"Eggs? I like eggs! Scrambled! Over easy! Poached!" Bucket asked, oblivious to the situation.

"You need to put those dragons in cages!" Mildew declared.

"I agree!"

"If you don't, they'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the entire village!" he warned.

The villagers yelled in agreement. Seeing this, Hiccup and Kaida tried to intervene.

"They don't mean any harm." Kaida said.

"They're just dragons being dragons." Hiccup added.

"Look, Mildew, if there's a problem I'll deal with it." Stoick said, trying to diffuse the protest.

"Oh, there is a problem, Stoick. And I think I speak for everyone when I say you better do something about it."

xxxx

Back at the Haddock household, Stoick is discussing the new problem with Gobber, "We can't just let dragons run wild like they own the place. Hey, we could put up signs."

"Signs? For dragons?" Gobber asked, incredulously.

"No, for the people."

"Signs? For Vikings? We're not big readers, Stoick."

"Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza."

"Nets? You do know they breathe fire?"

Stoick sighed, "I know very well they breath fire, Gobber. Maybe Mildew was right. We have to figure something-"

Overhearing this, the Haddock twins decided to step-in.

"No, no, wait, Dad. What if Kaida and I deal with the dragons?" Hiccup said.

"You two?" Stoick asked, surprised.

"Don't sound do surprised." Kaida said.

"Who else? If anyone can control them, we can. I'm the best man and Kaida is the best woman for the job." Hiccup said confidently.

"You're not a man yet, Hiccup. And Kaida's not a woman yet."

"Not if you don't give us the chance to be!" Hiccup protested.

Stoick considered that for a moment. "Fair enough, you'll have your chance... starting tomorrow." He decided.

xxxx

The next day, Kaida and Hiccup immediately started their new job. "Okay, gang, there's gonna be some changes around here." Hiccup announced to the dragons.

"We've got our first problem." Kaida said to her brother pointing forward.

Hiccup then saw what Kaida was talking about. A woman was trying to get rid of a Deadly Nadder that's trying to take the basket of bread she's holding.

"Get out! Shoo! For the last time, get your nose out of my bread!"

"Alright, time to get started." Kaida said as she and Hiccup ran to help the woman.

"Hold on, we'll help you! Just... no!" He places his hand on the Nadder's nose, and the dragon instantly calms down.

"Alright." Hiccup said satisfied, So far so good

Suddenly, a loud crash is heard which startles the Nadder. Hiccup turns around to see a Gronckle chasing a group of chickens, knocking over carts in the process. As it runs by, the Deadly Nadder also joins the chase.

"Oh, come on!" Kaida yelled.

"Okay..." Hiccup said. Hiccup then saw another Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare fighting near a sheep farm, setting some unfortunate sheep's on fire and causing them to scatter in terror.

"Toothless, Misteria, stop that fight! Kaida and I will put out the sheep!" Hiccup told his dragons who obeyed. "Okay, okay... whoa!"

Hiccup chases the sheep into the plaza, right into the middle of even more chaos caused by the dragons, much to the other Vikings annoyance.

"Get out! Get back here with my cart!"

"Enough of these dragons!"

Unknown to Hiccup and his sister, the rest of the dragon trainers were watching them from a distance.

"What are they doing?" Snotlout asked

"Uh, I think they're helping the dragons break stuff." Tuffnut suggested.

"Cool!" Ruffnut said.

Hiccup tries to put out a flaming sheep, but the sheep refuses to stop and just hops right over him, knocking him over.

"Wow, they could really use our help." Astrid said.

"We'll get to it." Tuffnut responded.

"In a minute." Ruffnut added.

Hiccup and Kaida finally manages to catch one of the sheep and put out the fire.

"Sorry about that." Hiccup said.

Suddenly, hundreds of dragons began flying over the village.

"And... it's three o'clock." Astrid stated

Hiccup, unfortunately, didn't have time to duck for cover and his sister wasn't as lucky either.

"Oh, no..."

After the chaos was over and it was night, the Haddock twins were in Hiccups room resting on his bed. Both were completely exhausted from the days' work.

"Oh, everything hurts..." Hiccup groaned. He then lifts his prosthetic foot. "Even this."

"I didn't even know that was possible." Kaida said to her brother as she was rolling her shoulders round.

"Hiccup? Kaida?" Astrid called out from outside the room.

Hiccup immediately got up from his bed "Astrid? Perfect. I don't look too beat-up, do I?" He asked.

Kaida shrugged and Toothless and Misteria gives him a pity smile.

"Oh, great. Dragon pity." Hiccup grumbled.

"Why do you want to look smart anyway? Do you want to impress your girlfriend?" Kaida said with a smirk in her voice.

"Oh for the love of- Astrid and I are ju-" He was cut off by Kaida looking behind him and footsteps approaching. Astrid, was about to enter his room.

"Hey, Astrid. What a nice surprise!" Hiccup said turning around to see Astrid coming up the stairs.

"So, how was your day?" Astrid asked, already knew how it went.

"Uh, uneventful. Hung around the plaza... you know." He said, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah I do know. We saw you out there. It's hard to believe you both are still standing." Astrid said.

Hiccup sighs in defeat and flops down onto his bed.

"Ugh...! I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month." He said.

"You're not the only one bro." Kaida said as she collapsed onto her knees.

"Hiccup! Kaida!" Stoick called out as he entered his son's room. Hiccup and Kaida then quickly stood up. "Hiccup, Kaida, what's going on out there? The plaza looks like a war zone."

"I know it looks bad..." Hiccup started to explain.

"Really bad." Astrid whispered.

"Yeah, but this is only Phase One of our master plan." Kaida said, trying to sound convincing.

"Oh, so you two do have a plan?" Stoick asked, a little doubtful.

"We do... of course we do! It's very complex. Lots of drawings, several moving parts. Yeah, it's, uh, pretty wild." Hiccup said, hoping their dad would buy it.

"Uh-huh. Well, this better be real. Because Mildew's stirred up the whole island. And if you don't get those dragons under control, they'll be calling for their heads." Stoick warned before he left.

Hearing that comment made Toothless and Misteria worried.

Hiccup noticed his dragon becoming uncomfortable and patted his head, "Don't worry, bud. Your head's not going anywhere."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Kaida said as she did the same with Misteria.

"You two do realize there are, like, a bazillion dragons out there and only two of you? I hope you two really do have a plan."

The next morning, Hiccup, Kaida and the other Dragon Riders gathered with their dragons in the old arena.

"That's your plan? Train dragons?" Ruffnut asked as soon as the Haddock twins explained their plan

"Here? Where we used to kill them?" Tuffnut asked in disbelief.

"Right... because we don't do that anymore. That's why it's available." Hiccup explained.

"Actually, the dragons do seem a little nervous." Astrid noted, seeing every dragon, except for Toothless and Misteria, looked around the Arena uncomfortably.

"That's because they're very sensitive. Meatlug especially. She lost a cousin here. We try not to talk about it." Fishlegs explained while comforting his dragon.

"It's amazing your dad just gave us the arena." Astrid commented.

"Well, it would be, if he did," Kaida started of say.

"Yeah, but, he didn't, so that's another thing we should try not to talk about." Hiccup said nervously.

"Especially not in front of our dad." Kaida added.

"Wait, so we're going behind your father's back?" Astrid asked

"There you go, talking about it!" Hiccup said, trying to avoid answering that. "Uh... alright. Everybody, here's the thing. The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it but they can't without our help."

"They've been blowing things up in the village... we've gotta do something about that." Kaida said finishing Hiccup's sentence.

The Thorston twins, however, misunderstood that, "Got it! Help dragons blow things up! We can totally do that." Tuffnut said, getting excited.

"No. I believe we said-" Hiccup started to say.

"Here's how we're gonna do it: First, we make them really, really angry." Ruffnut said.

"No problem. We anger everybody." Tuffnut said.

"You guys, this is serious! Mildew wants all of our dragons caged. And I don't know about you, but that's not okay with me." Hiccup said firmly.

"You're right. She's sorry." Tuffnut said, pointing to his sister. Ruffnut glares at her brother.

Hiccup decided to continue, "Okay, then. Next problem: The dragons are eating everything in sight. Now, when a dragon grabs something it's not supposed to have, you can get him to drop it by giving him a little scratch just below the chin." he said as he demonstrated with Toothless.

"Be careful where you scratch, because you could end up making your dragon pass out." Kaida added.

Snotlout however, wasn't totally impressed by this, "Ehneneneneuh! Maybe that works for both of you and Toothless and Misteria, but Hookfang and me? We do things a little different.

He then takes the two breads from Hiccup, and tosses it to Hookfang, who caught them in his mouth.

"When I want this big boy to do something I just get right in his face and- DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?" Snotlout yelled at his dragon.

And sure enough, Hookfang drops the bread to the ground, only to take Snotlout in his mouth instead.

"See? He dropped it." Snotlout said in a muffled voice from Hookfang's mouth.

"Heh heh. Should we help him?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, in a minute." Astrid answered, with a smile in her voice.

"Alright. We've got a lot of training to do, but together, we can keep these dragons under control." Hiccup announced. Everyone agreed and went to work, leaving someone behind.

"Uh... can somebody do that chin-scratchy thing? Hello? You guys still there?" Snotlout asked still in Hookfang's mouth, not knowing that everyone already left.

xxxx

Later on, the eight teens walked around the village and to their surprise, everything was quiet.

"Huh. No dragons." Fishlegs noted, looking around.

"That was easy." Ruffnut said.

"Lunch?" Snotlout asked, not minding that the dragons weren't around.

"That's weird. If the dragons aren't here, where are they?" Hiccup wondered.

It looked like he was going to get the answer to his question by the sound of an explosion, along with scattered screams. Suddenly, a mushroom cloud appears near the food storage house.

"Something tells me that way." Astrid said. The teens then ran to the food storage, hoping it wasn't what they thought it was.

"Ow! Stop it! Give me that- that's mine!"

The teens arrived at the food storage, where they saw the building now turned to ashes by the dragons who were taking all the fishes. They also saw their own dragons joining their own feast.

"Stormfly?"

"Hookfang?"

"They've eaten everything! We've got nothing left for the freeze!" Stoick exclaimed.

Mildew took this opportunity to approach the chief, "I warned you Stoick. But did you listen to me? No. You put a bunch of teenagers in charge! Now look what the dragons have done! Caging is too good for those beasts."

Hiccup tried to defend the dragons, "Dad, I swear Kaida and I can fix this. We- we were just starting to-"

"Enough Hiccup! How can I trust you and Kaida to control all the dragons, when neither of you can control your own?"

"What are you talking about?" Kaida asked. To answer that, Stoick gestures to Toothless and Misteria who had their heads in baskets looking for fish.

"Oh, Toothless..." Hiccup sighed.

"Really girl?" Kaida grumbled. The Night Furies looked up, warbled some apologises and then went back to looking for fishes.

"Bucket! Mulch! Man the boats! We need another catch!" Stoick ordered.

"It's too late, Stoick. It took us six months to catch all that fish." Mulch said, sighing.

"Don't tell me it's too late! We've got to try!" Stoick said sternly.

Seeing the stern look on the chiefs' face, Mulch quickly changes what he would say. "Of course we do! Uh, don't tell the Chief it's too late." He then turns to Bucket. "You're always so negative!" He scolded his friend, trying to get the blame off himself.

Bucket unfortunately believes him. "I don't know what it is with me." He sighed.

"Dad, please! You gotta listen to me. Kaida and I know dragons better than-" Hiccup tried to say.

Stoick interrupted him. "Not now, Hiccup. I have a village to feed. The dragons have done enough damage. By tonight, I want every one of them caged. Understand?"

Mildew, however, was not content about this arrangement. "Bah! You can't just cage these dragons! You need to send them away now!" Unfortunately for the teens, the villagers started to agree Mildew.

"Stoick, Mildew's right!"

"Get 'em out of here!"

Stoick sighed "You're right, Mildew. We'll cage them tonight, and in the morning, Hiccup and Kaida will send them off the island. I'm sorry. He said, looking at the shock and sorrow on the teens face.

"Dad." Kaida whispered, not believing what she just heard.

At night, the teens gathered in the Great Hall with sad looks on their faces, all were upset on having to say goodbye to their dragon friends.

"I can't believe we have to send them away!" Snotlout complained

"It's gonna be weird. I got used to seeing Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning." Astrid said

"Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet." Fishlegs said, depressed "Who's gonna do that now?!"

"I volunteer Tuffnut!" Ruffnut said, trying to lighten the mood. She was unsuccessful, though. Not even Tuffnut seemed to care.

"Whatever. What time should I be there?" Tuffnut said monotonously.

"Come on, guys. Let's get this over with." Astrid said, getting up.

"This is the worst day of my life! We're never gonna see our dragons again!" Fishlegs complained.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut got up and joined Astrid to go lock up their dragons, leaving Kaida and Hiccup behind.

"I can't believe by tomorrow we're not going to see Misteria and Toothless again." Kaida said sadly.

"We can't let that happen! Toothless and Misteria are the best dragon friends we've ever had." Hiccup said,

Mildew overheard the Haddock twins and went over to them "Oh, Toothless, Oh Misteria, I'm gonna miss you both so much..." He said, mocking the twins causing them to glare at him "You two know what your mistake was? Thinking dragons could be trained. But a dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature. And nature always wins." Mildew said before he left.

Angry at him, Misteria and Toothless got ready to attack him, but before they could, the Great Hall doors swung open, letting in a cold chill that makes the fireplace go out. On instinct, Toothless and Misteria shot plasma blasts, relighting the fireplace.

"Oh! Thank you, Toothless and Misteria." A Viking woman said.

"See? It's actually helpful for us to have dragons around." Kaida pointed out.

Suddenly, she and her brother got the same idea.

"You know what? Mildew is absolutely right!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree completely!" Kaida said.

"Come on, bud!"

"Let's go girl!"

In the Arena, the rest of the teens say goodbye to their dragons.

"Goodbye, Hookfang." Snotlout said to his dragon

"I'm sorry, Stormfly. Now go." Astrid said sadly. She points her torch to the arena gates, to which Stormfly and the other dragons reluctantly walk through, not wanting to leave their riders.

"Ugh. Feels like big, sharp teeth are tearing at this thing in my chest." Snotlout complained.

"That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking." Astrid explained.

"I don't have a heart! I'm not a girl!" Snotlout retorted.

Just when the gates were about to close, two familiar voices called out.

"Don't close it!"

"It's not over!"

The Haddock twins land with their dragons near the gate and Hiccup pulls the lever, opening the gate.

"We are not locking them up." Hiccup declared.

"What happened? Did you two change your father's mind? Or are we going behind his back again...?" Astrid asked.

"Uh...one of those." Kaida answered nervously.

"Look. The dragons are gonna do what they're gonna do. It's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it!" Hiccup explained.

The six teens listened in on Hiccup and Kaida's plan.

The next day, Bucket and Mulch tried to catch some fish for the food storage.

"Ah, the nets are empty again." Mulch sighed, looking at the nets.

"Did I eat them already? Did I enjoy it? Oop- am I being too negative?" Bucket asked, confused.

Seeing the fishermen in distress, Hiccup and Snotlout flew over to their boat.

"Snotlout, scare us up some dinner!" Hiccup ordered.

"Dragon attack!" Bucket yelled, alarmed.

Hookfang and Snotlout dive into the ocean, scaring the fish and herding them right into the fishing nets.

"WHOO-HOO!" Snotlout yelled.

"Hey! Thanks, dragon!" Mulch said, grateful that he and Bucket won't have to spend hours out there anymore.

"THAT'S RIGHT! THAT JUST HAPPENED!" Snotlout shouted in triumph.

Meanwhile Kaida, Astrid and Fishlegs flew toward Mildew's field, where the old man is trying to plant more cabbage.

"Come on, guys! Follow me!" Kaida ordered to her fellow riders.

"Huh?" Mildew said, looking up in confusion. What were those kids up to now?

"Afternoon, Mildew!" Astrid shouted

Astrid use Stormflys' tail to dig into the soil, ploughing the field. Kaida then flies down to dump cabbage seeds in the dug up dirt.

"Three o'clock! Time for the fertilizer!" Kaida announced.

That got Mildew even more confused "Fertili-?" He soon got the answer to his question as many dragons began flying over his field with Fishlegs and Meatlug joining them.

"Okay, Meatlug, let 'er rip!"

Meatlug and the rest of the dragons begin dropping dung onto the field, providing a good fertilizer to help grow Mildew's cabbage.

"Smile, Mildew! We just saved you three months of work!" Kaida said cheerfully.

In the forest, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are using Barf and Belch's explosions to scare a group of wild boars. Once they run out of the forest, Hiccup and Kaida herds them all into the village's slaughterhouse.

"That's the way to do it!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Alright." Kaida cheered.

"Whoo-hoo! That was awesome!" Fishlegs said.

"How did you know that was gonna work?" Astrid asked the Haddock twins

"Because they're dragons, and they're gonna do what dragons do. We just have to work with them and not against them." Hiccup explained "You know who we should actually be thanking-?"

"There they are, Stoick! Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me." Mildew said angrily, leading the chief to the teens.

"No. This is not what I asked for." Stoick said sternly.

"He's definitely not getting a thank you." Kaida said, referring to Mildew.

The teens are now all gathered in the arena, preparing for their punishment for disobeying the chiefs' orders.

"Oh, no! What's Stoick gonna do to us?" Fishlegs asked, worriedly.

"I'm too pretty for jail!" Ruffnut groaned.

"Ha, where'd you hear that?" Tuffnut joked.

"You all disobeyed my orders... and there will be consequences." Stoick said.

"I told you two we were gonna get in trouble. Ugh, you guys never listen to me!" Astrid complained to the Haddock twins.

Hiccup and Kaida then step forward.

"Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me." Hiccup said, ready to take responsibility.

"And me. This was my plan just as much as it was Hiccups'." Kaida said, not wanting her brother to be the only one to take the fall.

"Nope. You all had a hand in this." Stoick declared.

"Oh this is going to be great, Fungus. It's about to get ugly." Mildew said excitedly to his sheep, while watching from the stands.

Stoick continued "You took over this place without asking. You released the dragons against my wishes. Things are going to change around here. That's why I-"

Gobber then interrupted the chief with a surprise "You're getting a Dragon Training Academy!" He announced with excitement. The teens eyes widened in surprise.

"Wha-?" Mildew asked, equally surprised as the teens.

"Gobber! I wanted to tell them!" Stoick said, annoyed at his friend

"I'm sorry. You're right. Go ahead." Gobber apologised, allowing Stoick to continue.

"Well, you told most of it!" Stoick complained.

"You can tell him the part about how proud you are of them!" Gobber suggested.

"GOBBER!" Stoick then turned to his children "Hiccup, Kaida- well, what he said. You've all made me proud. This Dragon Training Academy is for you." He declared. He then opens the cages inside the new Academy, releasing all the teens' dragons, to their delight.

"Hookfang! My buddy!"

"Hey, Stormfly! I missed you so much!"

"Meatlug! Oh, who's Daddy's little baby? Oh, who's Daddy's little..." Fishlegs cooed to his dragon

"Hey girl!" Kaida said excitedly to her dragon.

"Hey, bud!" Hiccup said as his dragon ran over to him.

One person, however, wasn't happy about this turn of event at all "Oh, I'll get those dragons yet." Mildew grumbled, as he and his sheep walked away.

"Now all you have to do is train 'em." Stoick said.

"We've got it covered." Kaida said to her dad.

"Not a problem, Dad. After all, Kaida and I have got them." Hiccup said, gesturing to Toothless and Midnight.

"Ah-hem?" Astrid said.

"And... them, too." Hiccup added, referring to the other dragon riders and their dragons.

That night, the teens all enjoyed the company of their dragons. Hiccup was drawing the dragon riders with their dragons while Kaida was bringing Toothless and Misteria their dinner. Fishlegs was sleeping with Meatlug licking his feet. In the morning Astrid wakes up to see Stormfly flying through her window, both were ready to start the day.

Dragons can't change who they are. But who would want them to? Dragons are powerful, amazing creatures.

At the Arena, Hookfang and Meatlug hung the new sign.

"Berk Dragon Academy. I like the sound of that." Astrid said looking at the sign and punching Hiccup in the arm.

And as long as it takes us, we are going to learn everything there is to know about them. Wouldn't you?


End file.
